Sonic Universes
by Danielle Domain
Summary: Sonic X, Sonic Boom, and Sonic Underground characters will be in it, fighting a new foe. While seven Chaos Emeralds are at stake, transporting the three Sonics to each other worlds. Please take the time to read and review it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the shows Sonic X, Sonic Underground, and Sonic Boom, the rightful owners do. The Sonics when their in each other world will go by Sonic X, Sonic B, and Sonic U.**

 _ **Summary: Sonic X been battling a new foe, while in Super form, with all seven Chaos emeralds, but have to separate the emeralds to two different worlds, before his new enemies can capture it, making him fall backwards to his planet, unconscious. Before he made contact in the atmosphere, there was a bright light, making him disappear.**_

 _ **In the Sonic Underground world, Sonic was testing a golden ring that Trevor made, with his siblings watching, just as Sonic started to shine brightly, before disappearing in the same spot.**_

 ** _Also in Sonic Boom world, something bizarre was happening, while Sonic, was battling Dr. Eggman robots, he started to flicker in and out of there, Sonic then vanish into thin air as he was about to hit a robot._**

* * *

New characters from the shows.

 _Sonic X World:_

 _Latarex: the females version of metarex, going after Sonic to try to turn him on their side, the first male on their side, and the seven Chaos Emeralds, to be the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Was set free, after the Metarex was defeated._

 _Dark Thorn: The leader of Latarex, and have an obsession of bringing Sonic to their side. Could use nature to her advantage, even though there is no nature around them, as she is part nature and metal like the rest of them. She and the others can use portals to go to a different dimension._

 _Sonic Underground World:_

 _Amy Rose: this version of Amy is different than the other two worlds. She is evil, with the same color of pink fur as her two counterparts, have a crush on Sonic, and love battling Sonic and his siblings. Would've been good, if she wasn't brought up to be evil. Sometimes confused if she is fighting on right side, with how Sonic and the others try to get her to see reason. She is not girly like her counterparts, as she always wears a black outfit._

 _Miles "Tails" Prowers: A lonesome person, that get bullied, and act like he is not a genius, so that he can try to fit in with everyone else, as he gets abused by his parents if he built something. He is goth with black eyeliner, and a choker around his neck. He would start to come out of his shell, when he meet the other world Sonic._

 _Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese: Is brutal, and talk mean to everyone, she comes across. She abuses Cheese, which is afraid of her, but still stick with her, as Cream keeps telling Cheese that no one would want to be friends with Cheese._

 _Rouge the Bat: Is nice to everyone, likes to spy on the siblings, as she is too shy to introduce herself to them. Would help out, secretly without them knowing._

 _Sonic Boom World:_

 _Laura Flowers: Is a rival to Amy about winning Sonic heart, and like to take things without asking._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like the characters, a few questions I want to ask you guys.**

 **1\. Which dimensions do you guys like the best?**

 **2\. What character from that dimension do you like?**

 **3\. Out of all the Dimensions, which character do you like?**

 **4\. Out of all the Dimensions, which character do you not like?**

 **A/N 2: I hope you take the time to read it and review it.**


	2. Going to Space

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the shows Sonic X, Sonic Underground, and Sonic Boom, the rightful owners do. The Sonics when their in each other world will go by Sonic X, Sonic B, and Sonic U.**

 _ **Summary: Sonic X been battling a new foe, while in Super form, with all seven Chaos emeralds, but have to separate the emeralds to two different worlds, before his new enemies can capture it, making him fall backwards to his planet, unconscious. Before he made contact in the atmosphere, there was a bright light, making him disappear.**_

 _ **In the Sonic Underground world, Sonic was testing a golden ring that Trevor made, with his siblings watching, just as Sonic started to shine brightly, before disappearing in the same spot.**_

 ** _Also in Sonic Boom world, something bizarre was happening, while Sonic, was battling Dr. Eggman robots, he started to flicker in and out of there, Sonic then vanish into thin air as he was about to hit a robot._**

* * *

 _In Sonic X World_

"Hey, Tails, Amy said you wanted to see me" said Sonic, while walking up to Tails, who is holding something in his hands.

"Yes, something is going on in space, and we need you to check it out. So I build a earpiece that we can communicate with each other, and you won't actually have to fight alone this time, because we will come to the rescue, if you need it." Said Tails, handing the earpiece to Sonic, who put it on his ear.

Sonic was about to leave in the Hyper Tornado, but was stopped by Knuckles, who had enter the room, with the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"You're going to need these, and if you lose them again, I will kill you." Said Knuckles, handing the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic, who grabbed them, turning into Super Sonic, and giving Knuckles a thumbs up.

"Sorry, but I can't help it" Said Super Sonic, while flying up to dodge a swing of Knuckles fist.

"Sonic, please be safe" said Tails, while Super Sonic, lowered to the ground to face Tails.

"Let's hope it is not as bad as the Metarex, last year, pal." Said Super Sonic, giving another thumbs up to Tails, before flying upwards, and making a hole in the roof.

"Why can't he just use the door, like a normal person" said Knuckles in a grumpy voice, as Tails looked up at Super Sonic, who is starting to disappear in space, from the hole in the roof.

Meanwhile in space, Super Sonic, looked around, what looked to be a whole army, led by a thing that is half plant on one side, and half metal on the other side.

"Greetings, Sonic the Hedgehog, I have heard great things about you, and your little friends" said what sounded like a female in front of the whole army.

"Well, I haven't heard about you that much, aside from trying to conquer my planet" said Super Sonic, getting in a position to fight her.

"Now, now, all you had to do was ask" said the woman, smiling creepily at Sonic.

"Ok, who are you guys?" Asked Super Sonic, not noticing that a plant vine is sneaking behind him, slowly wrapping its vine around his ankle.

"I'm the Great Dark Thorn, and these are my Commanders, and the Latarex. We were imprisoned, until last year, when you defeated the Metarex, or should I say, your friend Cosmo" said Dark Thorn, as Super Sonic, glared at her, while clenching his fist to his side. Just as he was about to attack Dark Thorn, he felt like something is holding him back. Super Sonic looked down, and noticed a glowing vine is wrapped around his ankle, making him feel a little weak.

"I see you're draining my energy" said Super Sonic, as he started to flicker in and out of his Super mode.

"No, not your energy, but your life force, only enough for you to pass out, and could capture you, and the Chaos Emeralds." Said Dark Thorn, while Super Sonic, starting to breathe heavily. _I got to break out of this vine, so she wouldn't get the Chaos Emeralds, but how,_ thought Super Sonic, before his eyes light up, as he thought of an idea.

Super Sonic quickly use spin dash to break out of the vine hold. Super Sonic touch his earpiece that Tails gave him, contacting Tails, from his workshop.

"Hey, pal, are you there?" Asked Super Sonic, keeping his eyes on the enemies, that is slowly surrounding him.

 _"Yeah, Sonic, I'm here, with Amy, and Knuckles" said Tails turning his communication device on speaker so Knuckles, and Amy can hear Sonic, from his side._

"Hey, Knuckles, sorry but I have to do it again, also Tails, and Amy, I'm sorry that I am not going to be okay" said Super Sonic, as he disconnected the call, tossing the earpiece away, before they said anything.

In the workshop with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all they heard was static on their side.

"We gotta rescue Sonic" said Amy, marching towards the Hyper Tornado, with Tails and Knuckles following her.

"Wait Amy, it might be too late, and we should think of a plan to get Sonic back." Said Tails, but pause in his walking, with Knuckles following his example, as Amy slowly turn towards them, with fire in her eyes.

"I don't care, Sonic needs me" said Amy, now with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but we will figure it out, together, Amy" said Tails, walking up to Amy, and giving her a hug, which she returns, while Knuckles looked towards the sky, where the hole in the roof is at. _I hope you're alright, Sonic_ thought Knuckles, before looking at the two hugging friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like the characters, a few questions I want to ask you guys.**

 **1\. Which dimensions do you guys like the best?**

 **2\. What character from that dimension do you like?**

 **3\. Out of all the Dimensions, which character do you like?**

 **4\. Out of all the Dimensions, which character do you not like?**

 **A/N 2: I hope you take the time to read it and review it.**


	3. Losing the Chaos Emeralds

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the shows Sonic X, Sonic Underground, and Sonic Boom, the rightful owners do. The Sonics when their in each other world will go by Sonic X, Sonic B, and Sonic U.**

 _ **Summary: Sonic X been battling a new foe, while in Super form, with all seven Chaos emeralds, but have to separate the emeralds to two different worlds, before his new enemies can capture it, making him fall backwards to his planet, unconscious. Before he made contact in the atmosphere, there was a bright light, making him disappear.**_

 _ **In the Sonic Underground world, Sonic was testing a golden ring that Trevor made, with his siblings watching, just as Sonic started to shine brightly, before disappearing in the same spot.**_

 ** _Also in Sonic Boom world, something bizarre was happening, while Sonic, was battling Dr. Eggman robots, he started to flicker in and out of there, Sonic then vanish into thin air as he was about to hit a robot._**

* * *

 _In Sonic X World_

A few minutes ago, just as Super Sonic toss the earpiece in space away from them.

"You are a fool, now who is going to save you?" Asked Dark Thorn, as Super Sonic slightly smirk at her.

"I don't need saving. I also don't need people like you to trace it to my friends." Said Super Sonic still smirking at them.

"Give us the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic the Hedgehog" demanded Dark Thorn, holding her plant hand and her metal hand out to him.

"Come and get them" said Super Sonic, looking serious, now. Super Sonic suddenly made all seven Chaos Emeralds appear in space, circling around him.

"What are you up to, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Asked Dark Thorn, as Super Sonic started to smile at her and the Latarex. Super Sonic made himself glow bright.

 _"Chaos-"_ started Super Sonic, as Dark Thorn eyes widen, when she realized what Super Sonic is about to do.

"No, stop the Hedgehog" shouted Dark Thorn as she moved towards Super Sonic to stop him.

 _"Control"_ finished Super Sonic, as the Chaos Emeralds, and himself is glowing a lot brighter. Two portals suddenly open up, with one portal dragging two of the Chaos Emeralds into it, before closing up. The other portal had dragged three of the Chaos Emeralds into it, also closing the portal. While the last two Chaos Emeralds are scattered across space to two different planets.

Super Sonic, suddenly stop glowing and revert back to his original self. Sonic fell unconscious, falling head first to his planet below.

Meanwhile on the planet with Tails and the other two. Tails was in his workshop, when he heard one of his machine going off that could detect energy surges.

"Knuckles, and Amy, get in the X-Tornado" said Tails, exiting the workshop, walking to the X-Tornado, with Amy and Knuckles following him.

"Shouldn't we take the Hyper Tornado?" Asked Knuckles, as Tails hopped in the pilot seat with Amy sitting in the seat behind him. Knuckles went to the left wing, as he doesn't want to take a seat.

"No, because we are not going to Space, since the energy surge was last located, falling to the planet." Said Tails, while starting up his plane, and opening the garage door, before taking off.

They flew in the plane, until Knuckles who was using binoculars, he found, saw a blue figure about to enter the atmosphere.

"Tails, your seeing this?" Asked Knuckles, looking shock at what he is seeing.

"Yeah, Knuckles, I do" said Tails, while Amy look scared at the falling figure. Amy quickly open the hatch that was covering Tails and her, putting her hands out to her mouth to shout.

"Sonic!" Shouted Amy, without the three of them knowing that Sonic had heard someone call his name.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like the characters, a few questions I want to ask you guys.**

 **1\. Which dimensions do you guys like the best?**

 **2\. What character from that dimension do you like?**

 **3\. Out of all the Dimensions, which character do you like?**

 **4\. Out of all the Dimensions, which character do you not like?**

 **A/N 2: I hope you take the time to read it and review it. Also there will be appearances from a Hedgehog, and a robot.**

 **Who do you guys think is the Hedgehog and the robot, take a guess.**


	4. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the shows Sonic X, Sonic Underground, and Sonic Boom, the rightful owners do. The Sonics when their in each other world will go by Sonic X, Sonic B, and Sonic U.**

 _ **Summary: Sonic X been battling a new foe, while in Super form, with all seven Chaos emeralds, but have to separate the emeralds to two different worlds, before his new enemies can capture it, making him fall backwards to his planet, unconscious. Before he made contact in the atmosphere, there was a bright light, making him disappear.**_

 _ **In the Sonic Underground world, Sonic was testing a golden ring that Trevor made, with his siblings watching, just as Sonic started to shine brightly, before disappearing in the same spot.**_

 ** _Also in Sonic Boom world, something bizarre was happening, while Sonic, was battling Dr. Eggman robots, he started to flicker in and out of there, Sonic then vanish into thin air as he was about to hit a robot._**

* * *

 _In Sonic X World_

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, when he heard someone called his name. Sonic realized he is still falling, and looked in the direction of a plane coming towards him, noticing that it is the X-Tornado. Sonic smiled towards it, before noticing that he is slowly disappearing from his feet to his head.

The people on the X-Tornado also notice he is disappearing. Amy looked worry, Knuckles looked angry, and Tails looked determined.

"Tails, he is disappearing, do something!" Shouted Knuckles over the wind.

"I will as soon as we are closer to him" said Tails while flying closer to the slowly disappearing blue hedgehog, which his whole legs have suddenly disappear. Tails pressed a button on his plane, which made something appear out of the plane, and onto the disappearing Sonic.

"What did you do?" Asked Amy, worried, just as a bright light suddenly fill the sky, making the three occupants on the X-Tornado suddenly be blinded by the light.

Tails lost control of the plane a little, making it slant downwards, slightly.

"Tails!" Shouted Amy and Knuckles at the same time as they panic a little, when they felt it going downwards. Tails quickly gripped the controls tight in his hands, stabilizing it, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

As the light suddenly died down, they noticed another hedgehog in the place of Sonic is falling faster to the ground below, unconscious.

Tails quickly fly the plane below the figure, while Knuckles reached out to grab the figure, catching the figure by its hands, before holding the figure tightly to his chest. Tails turned his plane around, heading home again.

Tails quickly arrived at his workshop, lowering the X-Tornado to ground, before Amy and Tails jumped out of the plane. Knuckles followed their lead, while still holding onto the hedgehog tightly to his chest.

"Put him on the couch, Knuckles" said Tails, as Tails left to get medical supplies. Amy eyes widened as she noticed something.

"Hey, he reminds me of Sonic" said Amy, as Knuckles turned towards her, not noticing the figure is slowly waking up. The figure slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

"But his arms are not-" started Knuckles, but was interrupted by a groan. Amy and Knuckles turned towards the figure with green eyes, having shock expressions on Amy and Knuckles face.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like the characters, a few questions I want to ask you guys.**

 **1\. Which dimensions do you guys like the best?**

 **2\. What character from that dimension do you like?**

 **3\. Out of all the Dimensions, which character do you like?**

 **4\. Out of all the Dimensions, which character do you not like?**

 **A/N 2: I hope you take the time to read it and review it. Also there will be appearances from a Hedgehog, and a robot.**

 **Who do you guys think is the Hedgehog and the robot, take a guess.**


	5. Important Notice

**A/N: This does not count as a chapter for all my stories that I'm posting it on.**

 **On my profile page, I will list what I'm keeping, deleting, and what my future stories will be.**

 **I decided to go that route because of how people is calling me a horrible writer, friend, even if I don't even know you, and that I should quit writing fanfiction, but luckily I deleted that guest review, so just hope that the story that you like will stay on here.**

 **At the end of the month, you will notice the change.**


End file.
